newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Izalae Shadowmoore
General Name:Izalae Shadowmoore Alias:"Doc" "Izzy" Gender:Female Profession: Physician, Scientist, Alchemist Apparent Age:Early Thirties Appearance: See Picture Below Noteworthy Relationships: Close friend and trusted adviser to Razoar Greyblood, very close friend to Lady Illsaryn Silverwillow. Currently in a relationship with the Worgen, Loboes Darkfang. Personality Motivations: Izzy is motivated by protecting and aiding the Sick and Injured, as well as eventually defeating all known diseases. Emotional Disposition: Concerned often by her patients. General warm disposition otherwise. Moodiness: Temper flares when endangerment of her comrades becomes common. Do not touch anything in her Lab. Core Traits Sense of humor: While she loves jokes, she has a stale or sarcastic tinge to her own. Outlook: "Even a mighty tree was a seed once" Integrity: Strong Impulsiveness: Only when working on a new experiment, she is otherwise cautious. Boldness: Izzy is no coward, despite combat being her lesser skill. Flexibility: While she can wield a blade, she is much more useful as a Medic. Affinity: To send a Soldier back into the Fight is any Medics goal. Interactivity: Izzy fits in with most folk of any culture or race. She does tend to have disagreements with Clergy-types. Disclosure: While she will follow orders, she maintains a Doctor's Oath of Confidentiality. Religion and Spirituality Adherence: Despite being a Scientist, she maintains a belief in the Holy Light. She does not often pray in sight of others. Tolerance: "Believe what you like, so long as you don't threaten someone's life with such thoughts" Expression of Belief: "The Salve will do what it can. Let's hope the Light's grace gives it a helpful push". Converting Others: Never. Other Hobbies/Quirks/Oddities: She maintains tattoos on either arm, names or sigils of the various groups she's served with. She loves Coffee and fancies smooth-talking warrior types. Topics of Conversation: Experiments, War Stories, and the like. Background Home: Dalaran, the Old and the New. Family: Her parents, younger sister Lily Shadowmoore (16) Possessions and Craft: Enchanted Medical Bag (Bigger on the inside). Various potions and Alchemical works. Handful of Gnomish Gadgets. Existing Conflicts: Izzy has had a falling out with the Church of Stormwind for taking a leave during such times. Duties and Obligations: Izzy has sworn herself to Lordaeron's Medical Corps. Significant Past Events: Izzy has witnessed the Fall of Dalaran to the Defiler. She has fought for the Kirin Tor, Stormwind Military and spent some time assisting scattered Tauren Nomads at some point. Mysteries: Her seeming in-ability to wield magic, despite a pedigree with the talent. Quests:Creating a fabled Philosopher Stone, curing every strain of the Plague on Azeroth. History Born to two prominent Mages, Izzy grew up with an inquisitive nature, but lacked the talent her parents had. As they believed her to "Normal", she was left much to herself within the family's manor. The family servant, an old man named Garas, suggested she apply her growing intellect to another skill, the art of Alchemy. As she grew up in the Mage City-state, her talent for it grew, earning deep respect from her parents who had, to their own shame, abandoned her while she was young. Before she could formally join the Academy, Dalaran fell to Archimonde. Izzy tended to wounded following the battle, and cared for her baby-sister for a time there after. Following the Fall of Lordaeron, Izzy fled south with her family. She lent her ability to the Stormwind Medical Corps, and gained rank by age 22. Serving in many campaigns, including extensive service in Northrend, Izzy earned her ranking title of Doctor through hours of tending wounded, and researching cures to the afflictions the Lich King's forces wrought for her. She retired for a time following the Fall of the Lich King, opting to educate rather than serve on the Lines. This changed when she was sent as an Escort to the Order's Expeditionary Force. Being one of the few Officers of Rank left in the City, it fell on her to see the Army to the Front building in the Blasted Lands. While assisting them, she quickly grew to admire the fierce fighting spirit the Northern Troops held. Inspired by them, she decided to tag along for a time as an Asset of Alliance. She would eventually cross the Dark Portal with the Order, and serve from their Keep of Eagle's Vigil. There, she worked feverishly with Chief Medical Officer Razoar Greyblood and the Tinker, Molly Kizzy. Over time, she felt her love for the Northern Ideals grow greatly, and formally joined the Order following a intense fight. Her tendency toward Tattoos came when Garas passed away during the Fall of Dalaran. His name is the first on her arm. Strengths and Pride Her keen knowledge, Alchemical Ability. Weaknesses:Rather physically weak. Immunity to some of her own mixtures. IC Quirks Favored Beverage: Coffee Food: Calamari Weather/Season: Spring! Colors:Blue and Red How does your character react when.... You find a powerful weapon:"I wonder what powers it... research is required, proceed with caution!" You find a coin purse: "Waste not, want not... this will buy more ingredients" You find food: "Best get this to the needy, there are plenty in the North". You find a Trap:"Not a very good trap if I found it, I must say" You find a corpse:Attempt to revive it, when that fails, at least close the eyes. You find a mysterious scroll:" Best leave this with the Arcanum" Actress:Gates McFadden